


Dennis Reynolds, Sex God

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Exhibitionism, God Complex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Narcissism, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: If only everyone could be like him.





	Dennis Reynolds, Sex God

Sometimes Dennis just wanted to look pretty. It wasn't weird. It didn't make him girly. He just liked to look good. 

So maybe he only dressed up in private when Mac wasn't home and all the doors were locked, but that still didn't make it weird. So what if he liked having pink lips and long lashes? Sometimes he just wanted to wear lace panties. They looked good on him. Everything did. 

He waited for Mac to leave before he went into his sock drawer, pulling out a hidden pair of navy blue panties and a small makeup bag. There were other things hidden in there as well- plenty of thigh highs, more panties, all types of pretty lacy things. They fit perfectly on his feminine figure, accentuating his slim features. 

He kept his hands steady as he went to the bathroom to do his makeup, applying dark red lipstick with the skill and precision of a professional. It made his lips look so plump and full, so kissable. Mascara made his lashes look long like a doll's, beautiful blue eyes glimmering beneath them. He lightly dusted blush and then highlight onto his cheeks, grinning at how pretty he looked all dolled up. He could be a model. He could be a beautiful woman. 

He slowly stripped off his shirt, running his hands over his chest, admiring himself in the mirror. He paused to pinch his nipples, admiring how pink they were, letting out a soft gasp at how it felt. 

Oh yes, Dennis Reynolds was gorgeous. He knew he was gorgeous. He trailed down one of his hands, pressing his palm over the crotch of his panties, pressing his hips forward against it. The delicate fabric felt amazing against his skin, looked amazing. He made eye contact with his reflection, sliding a hand into his panties. He was so fucking hot. He'd have sex with him. Dennis with Dennis. The thought made him groan. 

All his past lays had been lucky to have him. Honestly, he'd never met anyone more attractive than himself. Even looking in the mirror got him hard. He didn't understand how the ladies could contain themselves around him. He was a sex god. He oozed sex appeal. A sex magnet. A sex machine. Dennis Reynolds, an erotic masterpiece. 

He waltzed back into his room, popping a tape into his radio. Rick Astley- a sexy voice for a sexy man, just like Dennis Reynolds himself. He stood in front of his full length mirror, basking in the glow of what was himself. Gorgeous. How did he, with such ugly parents, turn out so beautiful? His twin sister sure didn't. It was all luck, it was because he was a god. He deserved good looks. He deserved unrivaled sexual prowess. 

He kept gently stroking himself in the panties until he was fully hard, lowering the waistband to allow his cock freedom from the lace. It was long and flushed, precome already dribbling out from the slit, Dennis's long fingers wrapped around it. It curved upwards just a bit when erect, precome smearing down the length with each stroke of his hand. 

"You are a sexual God, Dennis Reynolds." He murmured, nodding at his reflection, smirking, swaying his hips along to the music. He wished he could fuck himself. Two of him. If only everyone could be like him. 

Everyone wanted him. The thought made his cock twitch- being wanted, craved. He knew Mac wanted him. Dee wanted to be him. Charlie did as well. Frank was his ugly father, no wonder they weren't biologically related. 

Dennis was a beautiful singer, beautiful person, so attractive and intelligent. Even his cock was beautiful, slick beneath his moving hand, the head flushed pink. There was no god skilled enough to create a man so perfect, so beautiful, and therefor Dennis knew he himself was a god. A god deserved pleasure. 

He shifted his gaze down to his cock, watching his fingers wrapped around it, stroking up and down, smearing glistening precome, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. 

Rick Astley's voice continued to sing out from the radio behind him as he watched himself, murmuring praise, hips twitching. Beautiful, beautiful hips. He shivered, toes curling against the floor, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He was so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. 

When he came, it splattered onto the mirror, all over the chest of his reflection. He opened his eyes just slightly to watch, cheeks flushed red, panting. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Beautiful. Just like a god should be.


End file.
